Looking Through Your Eyes
by Sera1
Summary: First digimon fic, and first song-fic. Rukato, pure fluff (I think...). Rated PG for kissing. R & R, flames welcome. I KNOW I SAID NOT TO EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER, but a friend of mine asked for one, and this is hi X-mas present.
1. Default Chapter

Ruki 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. There, I said it. Are you happy now? I also don't own "Looking Through Your Eyes." By Leann Rhymes. Killer song, though.

This is a Rukato fic, so back out now if you don't like that pairing. Also, a song-fic. My first, so be nice. And if you want to flame me or MST this story, feel free to. Just try to keep the language rated G. I don't want a little kid reading it and learning bad words or concepts from it.

… = Thoughts.

*…* = Telepathic speech (Mostly between Ruki and Renamon.)

__

Italics = Song lyrics.

You know about talking already…

*******

I sighed and looked up at the night sky from my spot on the ground in the park. The blue-black studded with tiny points of light. It seemed so simple. Just floating up there, without a care in the world.

To bad that life isn't that simple. I thought to myself. I can't even sort out my feelings for myself, let alone others. 

*Is something the matter, Ruki? * Renamon sent.

I sighed. *Not really. Just thinking. *

*About what? *

*Life, in general. How it can be so cruel. *

*But, you know as well as I do that life can be wonderful. My life is complete when I'm with you, Ruki. *

I sighed. *It isn't always that simple, Renamon. *

*Why? *

*Life just isn't that way, I guess. *

*Why do you think that life is cruel, Ruki? *

*Because, as much as people preach love and forgiveness, the world is still a cold, heartless place. *

*I do not understand, Ruki. *

I sighed. *I suppose that I feel this way because I am not loved. *

I felt Renamon's puzzlement. *But I love you, Ruki. *

*I love you too, Renamon. But, I meant a different kind of love. *

*There is more than one kind? *

*Yes, sort of. You see, Renamon, we love each other like siblings, or some other family member. You're almost like a mother to me. *

*And you are like a daughter to me. * Renamon replied gently. *Now, what is the other kind of love? *

I grew a little uneasy. *Well, the love between a man and a woman. Or, a male and female Digimon, in your case. *

*Oh, now I understand. Like the love that I feel for Guilmon. * I nearly choked at this.

*You love him? But why? *

*He has a good heart, and he defends his tamer, much as I defend you. He may not be very smart, but he's kind. He listens to me. And he isn't as simple as he seems. Also, he returns my love. *

I gulped. *You do realize that this news could strain mine and Takato's friendship, right? * After finally gaining Takato as a friend, I didn't want to loose him.

*Why do you say that? * She asked.

*Well, it is kinda weird when two tamer's digimon suddenly fall in love. *

*It is weird to their digimon when their tamers fall in love, as well. *

I grew defensive at that. *What are you talking about, Renamon? *

*You love Takato. I know it, as does Guilmon. We both feel that it is sort of strange that you do not admit your feelings for one another. *

*Why in the world do you think I love Takato? * I asked angrily.

*Ruki, I know you mind like no other. You love him. * She said simply. She then faded out.

I sighed and resumed my thinking. Me, in love with the weakling? Impossible. We're just friends… aren't we? 

I closed my eyes, and had nearly fallen asleep when I sensed someone approaching. I opened my eyes to look up into Takato's own kind blue ones.

__

Look at the sky, tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The Heaven's are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes  
I see the Heaven's each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes

I sat bolt upright and asked him angrily, "What are you doing here?" In my normal cold voice. Inside, I wasn't mad, as I pretended to be. Only confused.

"Renamon asked me to come. She said that I had to talk to you about something, but she didn't say what." He replied calmly. He had known me long enough to be able to tell when I was faking anger.

I growled softly to myself and said, "I don't have anything to talk to you about, goggle head."

He just grinned and sat down beside me on the grass. "So, what're you doing."

I didn't see any harm in telling him, so I replied. "Looking at the stars."

He looked surprised. "You actually do that? I didn't think you were the kind of person that liked doing that sort of thing."

I grinned at him and said, "That shows how much you know."

He smiled back and said, "Well, maybe I'm not as smart as you, Miss All High and Mighty."

I laughed, then stopped when I saw Takato staring at me. "What is it, goggle head?" I asked fiercely.

He blushed and mumbled something that I didn't catch.

I narrowed my eyes. I'll get it out of him. I thought to myself.

I grinned and quickly tackled Takato, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey!" Takato protested, but I could tell he wasn't really mad.

"What did you say?" I asked harshly.

Takato sighed. He had learned by now that if I wanted to know something, I would always get it out of him, one way or the other. What he said next was not something I had expected him to say, however.

"I said, 'You're beautiful when you laugh.'" At this, I pulled back to sit a couple feet away, both of us blushing hard.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I asked Takato softly, "Do you really mean that?" I turned to look him fully in the eyes.

He hesitated, then slowly nodded. He blushed again, and then said, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, on the inside as well as the out…"

I blushed harder, and thought back to what Renamon had said earlier. *You love Takato. * Could Renamon have been right? Did I really love him?

"Ruki." I again looked Takato in the eyes. I had averted my head without noticing.

"What?" I whispered softly.

He hesitated, then spoke. "Ruki, I love you. I've loved you for a long time now, but I've just been afraid to tell you." He cringed, as if expecting me to get mad.

He loves me? He really loves me? I thought, a little taken aback by what Takato had just told me. And, I knew what I had to say. Something that needed to be said.

"Takato." He turned to look at me. "Takato, I-I-I l-love you too…" I was surprised that something so simple could be so hard to say.

__

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes.

The surprise in his eyes quickly turned to happiness, and, before I knew it, he was gently hugging me. Even though I was a person that liked to be hugged much, I happily returned his hug.

__

I look at myself, instead I see eyes  
Whoever I am, now it feels like enough  
And I see a girl who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes  
  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes.

I closed my eyes and just sat there, with Takato's arms around me, and mine around him, in total bliss. After about a minute, I felt something brush my cheek, and I turned my head to realize that Takato had kissed my cheek.

We both blushed, and then I decided to do something a little bold. Quickly, I brushed my lips against Takato's, then pulled back, blushing harder. And, even in the darkness, I could tell that Takato's face was as red as mine.

__

And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to grow  
And there is so much of us I remember  
Underneath the open sky, with you forever  
  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes.  
Looking through your eyes.

Takato quickly recovered, and held me closer to him. I turned around in his arms, so that I was sitting with my back to him and was leaning against him. I sighed happily and looked up at the stars.

It's funny. Just a few minutes ago, I was sitting here under the same stars, alone. Now, I'm in the arms of the one I love. I guess life is kinda funny, that way. 

I felt a sensation in my awareness that was almost like a smile, and heard *I told you that you love him, Ruki. *

I grinned and thought back, *Shut up, Renamon. * But, my tone held no malice, and she knew that I didn't mean it. In fact, she and Guilmon soon joined us, and together, we all looked up at the stars, in the arms of the ones we loved.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard Takato whisper softly in my ear, "I love you, Ruki-chan, my little warrior."

*******

A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Tell me! This was just a one-shot Rukato song-fic, so don't expect a sequel, unless I get a lot of reviews begging for it, and giving me ideas for one! Oh, would you look at that! A little button at the bottom of the page for reviews! Why don't you push it, and review? (Just kidding, I know I'm weird.) Anyways, I hope you liked it! Oh, and if you do suggest stuff for a sequel, I refuse to do anything but a Rukato and a Renamon/Guilmon pairing. Anyways, hope you liked the fic!


	2. 

Disclaimer: I already said that I don't own Digimon. I don't want to say it again. Darn, I just said it!

A/N: I know that I said not to expect a sequel, but a friend of mine read the story, and really wanted me to write one. I can't resist when he does that… so, this fic is dedicated to him, as a Christmas present. Read and enjoy.

Same stuff as the last chapter.

*********************

I sat bolt upright. I was in my bed in my room.

"Was it all a dream?" I asked myself softly. I put my hand to my cheek, and blushed when I remembered Takato kissing me.

"It was no dream." Renamon said, fading into my room from where ever she went when she wasn't around. "You fell asleep in the park, and Takato helped me to carry you home."

"He did?" I asked in amazement. Renamon nodded and grinned in a way that made me blush again. In fact, I was pretty sure that all this blushing would be harmful to my health. "Guilmon and I watched the entire thing. We both approve. You make a good team together, and it is only natural that you two should be together."

I laughed as I got up and grabbed some clothes from my closet. "Just like you and Guilmon made a good team?" Renamon was obviously blushing under her fur as I went into the bathroom to change.

I heard a scream just as I finished getting ready for school. I dashed out of the bathroom and paled. My mom stood there, staring at Renamon and shaking. Renamon just looked puzzled as to why she was acting that way.

I sighed and said calmly, "Mom, chill. She's not going to hurt you."

My mom just freaked even more. "Get away from that thing! It might be dangerous!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, she's not dangerous. Look." I walked up to Renamon, and rubbed her in that special spot behind her ears. Renamon blissfully closed her eyes and started purring. (A/N: Can Renamon even purr? Well, I say she can, so in this story, she can.)

My mom didn't move. I supposed that she thought that if she moved, Renamon would attack me.

"Mom, Renamon won't attack me. She's my Digimon partner, and is sworn to protect me."

My mom looked puzzled. "What's a Digimon?"

I groaned. I had been playing the card game for a long time, and she still didn't even know what a Digimon was?

"How about I explain it?" Renamon asked.

"It can talk!" My mom started freaking again.

"Yes, _she_ can talk, Mom." I said, putting emphasis on the word she.

"Anyways, Digimon are special creatures. Some Digimon have a human partner that they protect. In return, their human partners train them and help them to Digivolve to the next level. Ruki and I are partners, and she's even helped me to Digivolve all the way to the Ultimate level. I can assure you, that I would never harm your daughter, or anyone else for that matter, unless they were threatening Ruki."

My mom was absorbing this, when my grandmother called out, "Ruki! Your friend Takato is here to walk you to school!"

That got my attention. I grabbed my backpack, hugged my mom and Renamon goodbye, and dashed out my bedroom door and down the hall. I hugged my grandma good bye, and was out the door so fast I was surprised things didn't fall down in the wind I created.

I smiled at Takato as I jogged up to him, and he smiled back, with that insufferably sweet smile that I had come to love. I faintly heard my mom ask, "Who's that?" and I decided to give a little demonstration of mine and Takato's relationship.

As soon as I reached Takato, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I grinned, because I wasn't sure who was more surprised, Takato, or my mom. She was currently freaking about how her little girl was growing up and now had a boyfriend. I laughed and Takato joined in as we started walking towards my school, which was a different one from Takato's, Juri's, and Jenrya's. 

After walking about halfway in comfortable silence (Takato and I were actually hugging as we walked.) Takato spoke up. "Renamon told me last night while we were bringing you home that she and Guilmon wanted to see us in the park today at Guilmon's shed to show us something."

"What about?"

"I don't know. She did say that we would be surprised, though."

I laughed. "Just like Renamon to want to keep it a secret until it's time to show us." Takato joined in, and we laughed the rest of the way to my school.

Everyone at my school (it was an all-girls school) looked up in surprise to see that I, Ruki, the tomboy of the entire school, was walking to school with a boy. Not only walking with him, laughing and hugging him.

Takato and I parted with a kiss and a promise to meet in the park at Guilmon's shed as soon as school was out. He then ran off to his own school. He wouldn't be late, as his school started half an hour from now.

I smiled softly to myself as I walked through the gates onto the playground, and I blinked in surprise when every girl in that playground surrounded me, asking who that guy was.

I merely smiled and said, "My boyfriend." before slipping through the crowd and going inside. Once inside, I thought about what I had said. "My boyfriend." I repeated to myself quietly, then smiled. I liked the idea.

School seemed to drag on that day, and I barely paid attention in class. All that mattered to me was getting out of here and to the park to see Takato again.

I was the first one out of school after the bell rang, and I ran all the way to the park. In fact, I got there before the others did, and my school was further away. I waited impatiently as the others showed up. Takato was the last one, because he had stopped by his parent's store for some bread.

"So, what's the big surprise?" Jenrya asked. Terriermon was perched on his head, as usual.

"Well Renamon?" I asked, and she faded in. I would have to ask her some day where she went when she did that.

"Guilmon and I have something to show you." With those words, Renamon and Guilmon went into his shed, and came out a few seconds later.

They were holding two eggs. One red, and the other blue.

"You didn't." I said in disbelief.

They both nodded sheepishly. I laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Jenrya and Juri looked at me in surprise when I laughed. I didn't blame them. I didn't laugh that often around them.

"What's so funny? What's going on?" Takato asked in confusion. We all gulped nervously.

"Your parents _have_ given you the talk about the birds and the bees, right Takato?" Jenrya asked.

"Nope." He said. "What is that talk about, anyways?"

We all looked helplessly at each other, trying to find a solution for this, when Guilmon spoke up. "I'll tell him." He started walking off, with Takato following.

"Most guys get the talk from their fathers, Takato gets it from his Digimon partner." Jenrya said, trying not to laugh. 

Takato and Guilmon came back about ten minutes later, both of them blushing bright red. Well, Guilmon was already red, but you know what I mean.

As soon as they got back, we heard a small crack. We looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, when another small crack drew our attention down towards the eggs.

Renamon curled herself around the eggs, to protect them. Guilmon started jumping up and down happily, and Takato had to restrain him, in case he accidentally hurt the eggs. We all watched in amazement as little chips of egg slowly fell off, bit by bit, until, with a sudden, loud crack, both eggs split open. Renamon instantly started to lick the baby Digimon inside dry from the egg fluids.

When she finished, we got to look at the new baby Digimon. One of them looked a little like Guilmon, and we assumed that it was his baby stage, having never seen it for ourselves. The same for the other baby Digimon. It looked a lot like Renamon, and we assumed that it was Renamon's baby stage.

"Oh, Renamon, they're so beautiful." I whispered softly as I kneeled beside my Digimon partner, who was now a mother.

She smiled, and gently nosed the baby stage of Guilmon. "This one is a boy," She moved her nose to the baby stage of her, "and this is a girl."

The baby stage of Guilmon looked up at us, and cheeped out a soft word. "Gimon."

We all smiled, and Takato said, "I guess it's a Gimon."

Gimon's sister, not wanting to be left out, said, "Rakamon."

I laughed and said, "And I guess she's a Rakamon."

We all laughed, until Calumon decided to pop up. He smiled at the baby Digimon, and asked, "What are you going to name them?"

We all looked at each other. We hadn't thought about that. We all started thinking up names.

"I have an idea." Juri said softly. We all waited expectantly, and she said softly, "I was thinking about calling Gimon, Stryker, and Rakamon, Psychie."

We looked expectantly as Guilmon and Renamon. It was their choice on the names. After all, it was their kids we were naming.

"I like it." They said at the same time.

"Okay." Takato said. "Stryker and Psychie it is."

We all smiled, and started fussing over the babies again, until it was time to go home. Renamon would be staying at Guilmon's shed with the babies, so I thought I would walk home alone.

I didn't have to. Takato walked beside me until we got to my house, and smiled. "Cool day, huh?"

I smiled back. "Yeah."

We gave each other a good night kiss, and I went inside. Luckily, my mom wasn't home, so I wouldn't have to put up with her asking me about Takato.

I showered, got into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. I lay there for a few minutes, thinking about the events of that day, until I fell asleep.

*********************

A/N: Okay, finished! And just in time for Christmas! Okay, so, tell me how you like it! Remember that I did this as a Christmas present for a friend, so don't expect another chapter. My friend knows who he is. So, please, read and review, and tell me how you liked it! Please?!


End file.
